


The marriage

by Jade_Curran



Series: Ladybirds and Robins [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All Caste (DCU), F/M, Leauge of assasins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Curran/pseuds/Jade_Curran
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Ladybirds and Robins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872049
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	The marriage

Damian Wayne’s last memory was his mother’s cruel smile and her statement that he had to fulfill his destiny and then the world went dark.  
When he finally regained consciousness, he was in a stranger bed, in a stranger dress. Dressed in a traditional Arab celebrational dress, deprived of all his hidden weapons. Looking around the small cell where he woke up, there was no escape rute, no object for attack or defense. The boy, after making sure of all this, sat down behind the door, taking a seat so that when anyone opened or entered the room, they could see him for the last. He settled into a lotus form, closing his eyes and expanding his senses. By controlling his heartbeat and breathing, he controlled his blood pressure and the adrenaline flowing into his body. Instead of seeing, his other senses sharpened. He heard two rhythmic pounding in front of the door, so guards were set up in front of his cell. He muttered to himself that he wasn’t at least so underestimated. Respectively, he became aware of the sound of a stealthy step, very familiar to him.  
"Talia" identified the newcomer.  
**-Dear child, I hope you’ve woken up!** \- She cooed as she entered the room. Her proficient gaze found the boy too soon. **\- Look there!** \- Eyed him **-You have become so much like your father! I have to say that Ducra’s disciple, whoever they are, they are very lucky! -** Her green eyes gleamed cunningly, but her son didn't get the bait. He silently measured his two guards instead.   
**–My Lady this way!** \- One of them navigated them. They went to a large room with a sacrificial altar in the center. Behind it are two figures. S’aru, who looks like a Buddhist boy, and the new leader with her white braids and soot-black eyes, Essence, who are not to be confused with anybody. According to them, they were in the accommodation of the All-Caste organization.  
Almost at the same time with them, at another door, another group arrived. A girl dressed in a red dress walked between two older women. Damian found to himself that the girl maybe the same age az him, though apparently Far Eastern blood was also running in her veins, so he would not have dared to be sure. Her bluish-glowing raven-black hair was pinned into a complex bun with an ornate golden hairpin. Her steel-blue eyes wandered across the room and those present. She surveyed them, realized the boy. At the strategically important points stopped for, half a heartbeat, and those incredible blue eyes eventually turned to him. He could almost see himself in them. The white-gold traditional festive Arab overcoat and the white headdress, which completely hid the soot-black locks. His wide green eyes looked turquoise in those special blue mirrors. Damian himself was forced to state that the stranger, even with the greatest malice, indeed was beautiful.  
**-Essence, S’aru! You don't know what they forced! -** The voice of the old wrinkled woman accompanying the girl jerked the boy back into the present.  
**-Don't worry, Mother! The prophecies made it clear that this Phrygian must be fulfilled. For the sake of the world and it’s balance!** \- the white-haired woman snapped confidently. The former prince of the assassins looked from the former woman to the girl's other attendant. A short Chinese woman with a striking resemblance to the one dressed in red. “Mother and daughter,” he concluded.  
**-It's time for your destiny to be fulfilled! -** Essence’s voice caught everyone’s attention. Magic pulsated in every word **\- The promise were made before you two were born, between the All-Caste and the Leauge of Assasins! Marinette Dupain-Cheng -** an energy collar shone around her neck **\- Damian Al Ghoul -** his fate was no easier. It was as if electricity was dancing on his skin. **-I hereby declare you as spouses before al of the Universe and magic. I will bind you together with an unbreakable bond until the end of time! -** the light that wrapped around their necks formed into a sphere and merged into their hearts. It was as if a flame had bitten the former prince from within. He needed all his restraint not to show his pain. He didn't know what his grandfather might have wanted to tie him to such a fragile woman. He stole a galance stealthily, but the girl's features didn't flinch, though he was sure she was in the same torment as him. He didn't take his eyes off her, even when the fire in them finally subsided. She looked around as her eyes glowed blue.  
**-Essence, daughter of Ducra! I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, have fulfilled my duty. And with that, I'm leaving the All-Caste bond. -** if the Wayne heir thought the white-haired voice had been strong before, he had to realize that, compared to Marinette's words, it was just a whisper **\- Talia Al Ghoul** \- everyone looked at his mother, Damian himself also **\- The vow to your Father has been fulfilled. From now on, if you go close to those who are mine, if you try to manipulate any of them, blackmail them, contribute in any way that doesn’t benefit them -** the girl’s lips twitched into a cruel smile. **-You unleash terrible torments. From there, you will continually feel all the pain and death you have released on this world in your life so far. The difference is that you get the torments you have caused over the years all at once! If you are only indirectly affected, this promise will still come into force and apply to you and your helpers alike! Now leave! -** Damian watched his mother. At the assassin's face, first a smug smile, then irritability, shock, and finally fear slipped over what she heard. After telling the curse, she turned in her heels and almost fled. Even so, the gleaming chest was clearly visible.  
**-Now we done. -** The shrunken woman now turned to the boy **\- Time to go. You're not one of the assassins anymore, and my daughter quit All-Caste. Before we take you home, let’s visit us!  
-Mom, you knew what this little …was up to.-**Around Essence, the darkness began to swirl irritably, to her angry question. But Marinette stepped in front of them all, looked deep into those bottomless black eyes, and began to shine all over her body.  
**-You got what you wanted, you married me away! Now let us go! -** For a few moments, the darkness and the light tensed at each other, but as the light began to engulf the shadows, the white-haired girl retreated.  
**-Let's go home!** -Marinette's mother nodded. Damian did not have any equipment, anything to report to his Father about his whereabouts. At the All-Caste organization, he didn’t feel safe after they teamed up with his Mothers either. He had no choice but to stay with his new wife. After a few strange hand gestures, a portal opened up in front of them. On the other side of the gateway appeared a view of Paris, unmistakable, with the Eiffel Tower in the distance. Damian crossed last, to the night, almost deserted street of the city.  
**\- I think it will be best if you come to us Dear. We will discuss how we go on and then go home, okay? By the way, my name is Sabine Cheng. This is Ducra and my daughter is Marinette. Even in such circumstances, but I look forward to meeting you! -** Damian Wayne looked at his mother-in-law's tired, slightly worn yet smiling face with raised eyebrows. With no other option, he nodded.


End file.
